Electronic transactions continue to be the subject of scrutiny to reduce the risk of attempts to bypass security in place. One approach companies, such as banks and credit card companies, use to attempt to reduce the risk and to recognize “suspicious” activity in dealing with electronic transactions is behavioral analysis, where the behavior of the customer is analyzed based on various criteria, typically over a period of time. For example, if a customer usually performs transactions from the Chicago area, and an event is detected from the Dallas area, the transaction event may be classified as suspicious activity because it varies from the customer's previous behavior. Suspicious activity can result in denial of the transaction, or temporary deactivation of the customer account. While this may be appreciated in an actual fraudulent attempt to use the customer's account, if the customer is in fact traveling in Dallas, temporary deactivation or denial of the transaction is an inconvenience for the customer. Additional inconvenience may occur, for example, if the customer is traveling in a remote area and cannot be reached to validate the transaction.